powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Thunder Star Megazord
Rise of the Thunderzord is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Thunder Star. It marks the first appearance of the Thunder Star Megazord and the Ranger's parents. It's also the last appearance of Z-Baron. Synopsis The Rangers must learn to become one with their Zords in order to form the Megazord. Plot The episode starts of with a recap of the last episode. After the destruction of Z-Mirror, Z-Baron was begging Zedd to let him fight the Rangers, after the 1000th time, he lets him do it, Z-Baron happily dances out of the room. Thomas and the Rangers greeted Trent and Draco when they returned from the alternate dimension, Trent explains what was it like, but gets interrupted by an alarm. The Rangers meets Z-Baron, they attack Baron, but their Rods didn't made a dent. Trent attacks him, but gets injured in the process. The others also got injured when Baron blasted them, then launched another blast again, which causes the Rangers to demorph. Baron slashes them with a sword to kill them, but they got rescued by Draco. As the fly back to the warehouse, Trent thanks him before he loss conscious. Sailor Queen and interrogates the unknown couple who reveal themselves as the Rangers' parents. Zedd tries to recruit them to join his side, but refuses. Meanwhile, Zedd was impressed by Z-Baron's abilities, he decided he should go to Mega Mode. Zedd gets out his staff and starts the procedure. After having a creepy flashback, Trent wakes up in the warehouse with the others as Alan licks them. Thomas was surprised that he almost cried, then tells them if he goes to Mega Mode, they need to become one with their Zords to form a powerful being. Trent tells the others that their Zords can talk to them telepathically, but doesn't believe him. (Not only that, but Thomas doesn't understand him.) Trent realizes he's the only one with that ability, but doesn't stops him from getting proof. Zedd told Sailor Queen that he's gonna let Z-Baron fight the Rangers in Mega Mode, but she doesn't agree to the plan. After an argument and a fight, Sailor Queen stabs him in the chest with his staff, then leaves the room to let him die. After a 2 minute montage, Harry, Bryan, Rufus, and Kathy can hear their Zords talking to them. Thomas gets a warning that the alarm went off and Baron is in Mega Mode. The Rangers then Morphs and jumps into their Thunderzords. When they approached the battlefield, the Zords attacked, but didn't made a dent. Z-Baron single handedly defeated to Zords. As Baron was about to destroy Draco, Trent had a flashback about his parents telling him to always be strong, which causes Baron's sword to cut in half. Then something crazy happened: The Thunder Star Megazord was formed. With their powers, they destroyed Z-Baron, and the Rangers celebrate their victory with a picnic. After Zedd's injury, he somehow heals and calls a friend to help him. After some one (Or something...) answers his call, the screen cuts to black. Characters Main *Trent McGrath/Red Thunder Star Ranger *Harry McGrath/Green Thunder Star Ranger *Bryan McGrath/Blue Thunder Star Ranger *Rufus McGrath/Yellow Thunder Star Ranger *Kathy McGrath/Pink Thunder Star Ranger *Thomas McGrath *Alan *Lord Zedd *Sailor Queen Recunning *Z-Patrol Introductions *Clay McGrath *April McGrath Thunderzords *Dragon Thunderzord of Fire (Draco) *Lion Thunderzord of Illusion (Leo) *Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity (Perry) *Qillin Thunderzord of Time (Quinn) *Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind (Phoebe) Megazords *Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode (through Megazord formation) *Thunder Star Megazord Monster of the Week *Z-Baron Trivia *This episode happens tow weeks prior to the events of the Movie. *In this episode, the Rangers' parents' names are revealed. *The Thunderzords reveal their real names in the end of the episode. *RB-Man confirmed this episode is dedicated to all of those who've been effected by the events of 9/11. See Also Father!!- Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger Category:Episodes Focusing on All Rangers Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:RB-Man